


Paralyzed

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Louis [Twdg] x my male ocs stuff 💙♡ [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Borderline romance, Bromance, Brotherly Love, Crying, Dreams, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Feelings, Getting close, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, M/M, Memories, Nightmares, Original Character Death(s), Referenced from his past, References to Depression, Sad, Tears, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: ‘When did I become so numb? When did I lose myself? All the words that leave my tongue. Feel like they came from someone else. I'm paralyzed. Where are my feelings? I no longer feel things. I know I should. I'm paralyzed. Where is the real me? I’m lost and it kills me inside. I'm paralyzed. When did I become so cold? Where's the person that I know?’
Relationships: Clementine (Walking Dead) & Original Male Character(s), Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running) & Original Male Character(s), Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)/Original Male Character(s), [referenced]
Series: Louis [Twdg] x my male ocs stuff 💙♡ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710826
Kudos: 2





	1. Damn It All

**Author's Note:**

> [Louis & Male Oc Fanfiction - Brotherly Love Relationship/Bromance, borderline romantic with feelings] Warning - This fanfic is also gonna be angsty/fluffy

It was late in the evening, past afternoon now. 

There was a guy who appeared to be seventeen. He has dark brown, brunette hair with blue grayish eyes and pale, white skin. He had on a black tank top with a dark gray, unzipped jacket over it and dark gray, slightly ripped jeans. With gray timber boots. It's what he usually wears. 

Like always, he was on the roof, again. He watched for any person or walker to come by. He kept his weapon close to him, just in case. 

This guy that was silent, is Mason. 

Mason made no noise, as he was thinking to himself. He gets deep in his thoughts. His mind faded from anything else but what was causing him sadness, slightly. 

He seemed to be at war with himself. He struggled with his emotions and feelings. 

Why now..? It was a strange feeling, a thought which repeated over and over again, inside his mind. His eyes are darkened, fading as he felt conflicted. 

Mason had promised himself a long time ago, that he had to survive and never get close to anyone. Not ever again. 

But here he was, surrounded by others and he had come to care for another. 

Now everything was different. It seems like. 

He acted cold towards others (especially guys and girls that he doesn't like, at all). Except for just one guy, in this group of teenagers and children. 

Mason cares for Louis, always being nice to him (without even meaning to), when the other male is around. He would even risk his life, if it meant protecting Louis. Although he wouldn't admit that, yet. 

Especially because he still struggled to come to terms with the fact that he cared once more. After he swore that would never happen again.

' _..to hell with everything, damnit, why..?_ '

Mason gritted his teeth in frustration (mostly at himself), trying not to think about it anymore. Or even about him, of Louis. 

"Hey, Mason. There you are, come on down, food is done. You have to eat, I know you're hungry after being on watch for hours." Louis said to him, with a smile. 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, as they say. 

' _Damn that smile..and his warm voice.._ ' 

Mason shaked his head. He snapped out of it. He sighed softly, getting down from there and walked to him. 

He stayed quiet. He hadn't talked as he followed him, close behind that other male with dark skin and dreads. 

Louis didn't seem to mind, not of this silence or the fact they are very close. He kinda liked that slight warmth of Mason just being nearby. 

He snaps out of these thoughts himself, walking over to the others with him. 

After that, those two guys headed to them, to eat and rest up for tomorrow. Another day in that apocalypse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this first chapter was short, it was mostly just to introduce my male oc of the Twdg Fanfiction 💙 & I hope that you liked him and this first part of the fanfic ♡


	2. That Morning

It was very early in the morning, still a bit dark and cold out, but it didn't seem to bother Mason at all. 

Mason had on a dark gray tank top and black sweatpants. Although no sweater, jacket, shoes, or even socks. 

It was like he loved that coldness, this chilly breeze on his skin. That tinted blue reflected off his eyes, which are shaded in a bit of grayish.

He hummed softly. He also breathed silently, with his low voice. 

Mason was practicing his fighting, and exercising slightly, to keep in shape. 

In case something happens. To be prepared, unlike someone he knows. He tries not to think negatively, like Clem said. But it was hard at times. 

He was spinning, circling his long wooden staff around his own body. In a way similar to a style of fighting, although different. This staff is his second weapon of choice, other than his knives. 

Mason grabbed his knives in hand, throwing them. Each knife, these blades, are sharp to cut through anything. Even flesh and bone, to cause bleeding. To hurt others and shed blood if need be. 

He threw them, hitting a bullseye each time, perfectly. In that redness. 

Mason turned around as he heard a breathy whistle of someone, a guy, behind him. 

"You're not bad, nice shot. You could even rival Clementine, probably anyway." 

Mason knew who that familiar voice belonged to. It was from Louis, naturally. He held in a sigh. He stayed silent for a few seconds, then he finally said something. "..yeah, thanks, I guess." 

Louis leaned against something now. "What are you doing out here? Why in the hell so early? I thought you would be still sleeping, although I'm not really shocked.." He kept his eyes on him, staring at Mason as he was talking to that pale skinned male. 

"Because some of us actually want to keep how to use our weapon, to survive and stay alive long enough to see the sunrise again." Mason told him that, this which he means. 

"Man, you should lighten up a bit or you'll become like Aasim. I get that survival is important, even Clem says so, but come on. You should at least try to enjoy life more, while you're still alive." Louis said 

Mason knew that Louis was right by it, but he still slightly rolled his eyes and sighed quietly. "..he's smarter than you in that way." A little bit of a serious tone in his voice. 

He meant it, thinking that Louis was unreasonable at times and irritating, although he secretly liked how this other male saw life. It was nice and hopeful, warm. But he will never admit that to him. 

"Damn, well at least you didn't call me Marlon's lap dog, like he did." Louis seemed to get sad while talking about him, although he hides it with a slight smile. 

"I want to survive and live through this, to the end, that's all." Mason said to him and replied at that. He talked honestly, this is how he truly feels. 

Louis nodded at that, in understanding too. "I know." 

It appeared like he had thought of something as Louis's eyes lit up a bit. "I have an idea, maybe something to get you to relax slightly." 

He takes out a deck of cards. 

Mason already knows where this is going. "A game? Right now.." 

"Yeah, you need it, there's always time for a game. We're in an apocalypse. That is not gonna stop anytime soon. We don't have to be serious all the time. So let's just enjoy life, to have this moment." Louis stared at him as he talked to Mason. 

Mason listened to what Louis had to say, in a way that other male was right, so he decided to let himself have this. He decides to humor him. He was amused by it. 

He finally admits something to himself, that Louis actually does get him to feel, if anything at all. He was honestly impressed that Louis could even still feel hopeful. Especially in this life. He was interested if he could have more feelings and emotions with him. This was different yet also nice. He was intrigued by him. 

Mason snapped out of it now, when he noticed that Louis was staring at him again. 

Now he walked over to him. He sat down on the couch, next to Louis. 

They both let a silence fall in between them, during that quiet morning. 


End file.
